1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cold cathode fluorescent light (CCFL) controllers.
2. Prior Art
Cold cathode fluorescent light (CCFL) backlight controllers are well known in the prior art, and are frequently used to backlight displays in battery powered devices such as laptop computers. In such applications where battery power is relatively limited, it is strongly desired to maximize the time between required battery recharges. Since the display, and in particular the backlighting therefore, creates a substantial power drain on the battery, improvements in the efficiency of the backlighting system are highly desirable.
Prior art CCFL backlight controllers are commercially available in various forms. By way of example, for applications such as laptop computers, fixed frequency full bridge controllers, fixed frequency half bridge controllers and resonant full bridge controllers are commercially available from Maxim Integrated Products, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif., assignee of the present invention. Examples of each of the foregoing are Maxim's MAX8751, MAX8729 and MAX8722, respectively.